Tower silos are used to store corn silage, haylage and like agricultural roughage feeds. These silos have upright cylindrical walls provided with vertically spaced doorways used to enter the silo and discharge the roughage feeds from the silos. Upright chutes mounted on the silo walls provide passageways for carrying the roughage feeds to the base of the silos. Top unloading silo unloaders operate to collect roughage feed stored in the silos and discharge the feed through an open doorway into the passageway. The feed falls down the passageway to the base of the silo. The inside of the chute and foot supports collect feed. This feed in cold weather freezes making it difficult to climb up the chute to service the unloader.
Separate tubes and walls have been located inside silo chutes to provide a separate passageway for material. Material transfer conduits carry the material from a silo doorway to the separate passageway. Examples of these structures are shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,709,345 and 3,797,625. The tubes and walls being located within the silo chutes substantially reduce the size of the passageway thereby making it difficult for the operator to climb up and down the silo to service the silo unloader and reposition the transfer conduits.